implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Malmö incident (1962: The Apocalypse)
'The incident' 'The Attack' Early that morning of September 11th, 1962, the major Malmö incident occurred as the E. German air force (German: ) The (Swedish: Flygvapnet) clashed over the cities of Malmö and Helsingbourg at 01.20 and 01.22 respectively. The E. Germans were fed-up with the 's peace talks and wanted to put the pressure on to King Gustaf VI Adolf in the hope he would back off. The Luftstreitkräfte der NVA air-raid on Malmö and Helsingbourg lasted for 50 and 60 minuets respectivly, dropping several 500kg bombs. Anti-aircraft fire was fierce and the Swedish air force was trying to hold it's ground (2 Swedes had already rammed their aircraft in to on coming East German aircraft). A East German defector flew his PFM fighter aircraft from Helsingbourg to the town Wilhelmshaven in the former West Germany at 01.25 Berlin time. Another defected to Denmark 6 minuets later. The Swedish King Gustaf VI Adolf orders that the Swedish military is to go to its second highest alert and war readiness level. The (Danish: Flyvevåbnet) and USAF sent aircraft from Aalborg Air Base to aid the Swedes as 2 more E. German fighters began to strafe the near by town of Höganäs for about 10 minuets. The Danish-America interventioned helped tip the balance and the remaining East Germans fled. The GDR's bombs dropper in the conflict were- 6x 500 kg fell on Malmö, 4x 500 kg on Höganäs and 4x 500 kg Helsingbourg. 'The Aftermath' As the sun set over the now not so naïve Sweden, the USA agreed to there request for emergency membership of NATO. Sweden was let in at 00.10 on the 12th. 'Aircraft used' 'Sweden-' # # 'USA' # 'Denmark-' # 'East Germany (the G.D.R.)-' # 'Imagery' Saab J 35A-01.jpg|Saab 35 Draken stationed near Upsala. 83d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron - F-104s 1958.jpg|A pair of Lockheed F-104A Starfighters in action against the East Germans Malmö that day. F-100-DK-01 (1).jpg|A Danish RDAF TF-100F Super Sabre survivor from the Battle of Malmö in a Danish museum during 2012. Eberswalde-mig-21.jpg|MIG 21 UM of the former East-German army of a pilot who defected to Denmark and on display in a Danish museum. MiG 21 PFM 1.jpg|A defector's MiG 21 PFM fighter aircraft that landed in the town Wilhelmshaven in the former West Germany. Tunnan_at_Malmen_2010-06-13_1.jpg|A Swedish Saab 29 Tunnan (J 29) fighter flies over Malmö. Also see: #''Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Sports (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Transport (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Armed forces weapons in 1961/1962/1963 (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Radioactive Animals (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Salzburg Incident (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962'' #''A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse)'' #''Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse)'' Category:Air-force Category:Sweden Category:Germany Category:Military Category:War Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Europe Category:Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Politics Category:Cold War